Black and Red
by will's gurl
Summary: When Will and Jessica grow tired of the craziness of life, they become partners in crime...and more.
1. Chapter One: The Nightlife

Author's Note: I don't One Life to Live.

Chapter 1

"You know what I hate?" Jessica Buchanan asked Will Rappaport. "People who can't mind their own business."

"I'll drink to that," Will replied.

The pair sat at the bar of the chic new club, Red Velvet, sharing a couple of martinis. Music pulsated around them. Will took a sip of his drink.

"Everyone I know acts as if the world's going to end if I turn off my cell phone," he said. "I can't stand it anymore."

"My life's the same way," Jessica agreed. "Only I also have guards surrounding my house."

"That's why I love coming here," Will told her with a smile. He touched her hand. "It's our own private escape from the world."

They both wanted a break from the craziness back in Llanview. Will had seen an ad for the club, noticing it was outside of Llanview, and went to check it out. It turned out to be a great place to go for an uninterrupted drink. The next day, Jessica told him how fed up she was with everyone around her trying to protect her. Will brought her to Red Velvet where she was able to just be herself. They had had such a great time together that they decided to keep going. So for the past few weeks, Will and Jessica snuck off to their secret paradise.

"Yeah," she said, returning the smile. "Could you imagine what people would say if they saw us like this?"

Will laughed. He knew she what she meant. They were completely out of their element, from their looks to their behavior. Jessica wore a short black dress and knee-high boots, and was vamped out in tons of makeup. Will had on a sexy pair of black jeans and black button-down shirt, the scent of his cologne clinging to him. Both of them were acting as if they were a couple, flirting wildly with each other.

Will looked down at his watch. "We should probably be getting back before they start to miss us," he sighed.

"How 'bout just one last dance?" Jessica suggested, touching his cheek and smiling coyly.

Will nodded. He threw enough money on the bar to pay for the drinks. Jessica took him by the hand and led him onto the floor.

Almost an hour later, Will and Jessica's car pulled up just outside of Llanfair. Will was grateful that Jessica had employed her limo driver for the night. He was hammered and he knew it.

"Back to reality," Jessica muttered. "God, these stupid guards make it hard to sneak in."

She undid her seatbelt and started to get out of the car. Will touched her hand.

"Same time again?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Ernie will take you home. I had fun tonight."

She kissed his cheek and slammed the door. The car started up again. Will touched his cheek savoring the moment. She had always turned him on. He shook his head of the thought. God, he felt trashed.


	2. Chapter Two: Split Screen Saddness

Author's Note: Thanks to Heather for all her support.

Two quick comments: Sam Rappaport didn't die. Jessica's actions are Jessica's. There is no alternate personality.

Chapter 2

Jessica slipped into her room. After a shower and putting on her pajamas, she sat on her bed and pulled out her diary. As she opened it, a pressed red rose fell out. Jessica gently picked it up, smiling at the memories it brought her. It was from the bouquet Will had given her on the day he left Llanview. That had been in 2001. He returned about two years ago to support his family through some difficult stuff, and decided to stay when his father made him his partner in his law firm. Jessica was happy with Will's choice. She had missed him while he was in Los Angeles. Jessica opened to a clean page and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had the best time with Will tonight. We drank martinis and danced and just talked. I think Will had a little too much to drink, but he needed it. The last time we went to Red Velvet he only had one drink. His family's been riding him hard with all their drama. My family's not much better. Between Mom, Natalie, and Antonio, I can barely get any time to myself. They believe I'm strong enough to handle all of their problems, but I can't protect myself. Why me? Natalie isn't under twenty-four-hour surveillance and she's just as vulnerable as I am. Antonio's the worst. Sometimes I feel like I'm just his trophy. I hate playing the devoted little housewife. I can do more than just baby-sit. Will sees that. He's so different from everybody else._

Jessica stopped writing. She hadn't thought much about her and Will. They had had a pretty crazy relationship that started when they got drunk, had sex, and she got pregnant. Their daughter, Megan, died at birth after Jessica was hit by a car. Jessica picked up the silver frame on her nightstand. It was a picture of Megan in her incubator. Under it, an inscription read: _Mommy's Little Angel Megan Victoria Rappaport June 1, 1999_. Will had given it to her. Jessica wiped a tear from her eye and set the frame back down. She put her diary in her nightstand drawer, and lay down under the covers. Gently, she finger-kissed the picture.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Mommy loves you," she whispered. She wondered what Will was doing.

Will staggered into his loft apartment. He threw his keys on the counter and surveyed his loft in the dark.

"Home, sweet, home" he said, the effects of the alcohol going through him.

He went over to the couch, sat down, and turned on the lamp. His answering machine beeped over and over again, eagerly signaling several missed calls. Will pressed the play button not really caring whose calls he missed.

"Will, it's mom. I was wondering…"

_Beep_. Will hit the skip button.

"Hey, it's Jen. Do you have…?"

_Beep_.

"Dad. Can you…?"

_Beep_.

"End of messages," the machine hissed.

Will sighed. It wasn't that he didn't love his family. He did. He was just tired of all their issues. He rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, Will felt very sleepy. He dragged himself off the couch took a nice hot shower, and crawled into bed. He picked up the photo of his daughter, Megan. It was in a silver frame inscribed with _Daddy's Little Angel Megan Victoria Rappaport June 1, 1999._

"Goodnight angel. Daddy loves you," he said, finger-kissing the picture.

He set the picture down, and pulled the covers around him. Will's mind drifted to thoughts of Jessica. He savored the memory of her lips on his cheek. He was still so in love with her and he knew it.

"I'm going to feel like hell tomorrow," Will yawned and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter Three: Tonight's the Night

Author's Note: Hey, Margaret, miss ya. Thanks for the longtime support!

Chapter 3

Jessica stood in front of her full-length mirror, staring at her reflection. She wore a soft pale blue dress and matching heels. Her blonde hair was fixed and her makeup was done. The time to leave for Nora Buchanan and Daniel Colson's wedding approached quickly. Apprehension ran through Jessica's veins. Tonight was going to be awkward for her. Both Will and Antonio were going to be there. It would be the first time all three of them would be in an intimate setting together.

Ever since that night two weeks ago, she couldn't seem to get Will off her mind. She felt herself being pulled towards him, and she liked the feeling. Will made Jessica feel the way no other man could. They fit together perfectly. Jessica smiled at her reflection.

"I'm in love with Will Rappaport," she murmured.

Jessica twirled in the mirror. Something was missing. She opened the jewelry box on her vanity, dug through it. Gently, she lifted a tiny star pendent Will had given her. Jessica returned to the mirror, and clasped the pendent around her neck.

"Perfect."

Tonight was her night. Tonight, she was going to take Will's breath away.

Will tucked in his black button-down dress shirt into his black dress pants. Tonight, he was going to Nora and Daniel's wedding. He couldn't help but be happy that Nora was marrying someone who wasn't his father. Sam and Nora were nice together, and he liked her, but his parents had been getting along extremely well lately. Maybe, just maybe, Sam would see what he lost, and get back together with Lindsay.

Will laughed at the thought. "Yeah, right."

He dabbed on some cologne, went back to his original dilemma. Should he wear a tie? The wedding was being held at Nora's house, so he knew it wasn't going to be super formal. Besides, for him, ties were only for court and funerals. Still, Jessica was going to be there.

Will sighed. "God, Jess, I love you."

But could he open his heart and trust another woman like that? Perhaps, she was worth it. Ever since that kiss a few weeks prior, Jessica was the only thing on his mind.

"Maybe, I will wear that tie, after all," Will smiled.

He slid the silky black material around his neck.


	4. Chapter Four: Wedding Day Blues

Chapter 4

Will stood alone as he surveyed the guests in Nora's living room. All of Llanview's finest were present for the ceremony. Detective John McBain stood with his girlfriend, hotshot lawyer, Evangeline Williamson, his younger brother, Dr. Michael McBain, his girlfriend, Marcie Walsh, and Antonio Vega. Riley Colson, Daniel's son, sat talking and joking around, with Nora's son, Matthew Rappaport. He had to admit he felt slightly jealous that the two were so close. Even though it turned out that Bo Buchanan was his father and not Sam, Will still considered Matthew his younger brother.

Will looked down at his watch. There was still time to kill before the service. Will glanced over at the door just in time to see Jessica waltz through the door. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he couldn't take them away. God, she was beautiful. He noticed her necklace. Could it be? Yes, it was. The star pendent he'd given her hung around her neck. Maybe this was his night after all.

"I'd stop staring if I were you before Antonio comes over here and kicks your butt," a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

Will turned his head to find his sister, Jennifer Rappaport, standing behind him.

"You like her, don't you?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I do," Will replied, allowing his eyes to travel back to Jessica.

"Then make your move," Jen told him. "Tonight's the night for romance."

Will let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know if I can."

Jen turned him so he was facing her. "You can't let what happened rule your life. You care deeply for Jessica. Tell her how you feel."

"You're right," Will said with a sudden burst of confidence.

He turned back around to find Jessica standing with Antonio, who had his arm around her waist. Will felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

"I guess she found her way back to him," he murmured.

Jen put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Then she lost the most amazing guy in the world."

Will looked away, the image too painful for his eyes.

Jessica started to feel awkward with Antonio's arm against her waist. She had planned to avoid him the whole night, but he'd seen her come in. He went up to her, told her he wanted her. Antonio didn't give her a chance to respond before pulling over to his group. Now, she was stuck there with him. For some reason, he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Jessica pretended to be interested as she secretly panned the room for Will. She wanted him to come and rescue her from Antonio. She wanted to hold him breathe in her scent. She craved the taste of his lips when he kissed her.

"Jessica," Jessica snapped back into reality at the sound of Marcie's voice.

"What?" she asked.

"Your necklace. It's really pretty," Marcie told her. "Where did you get it?"

Jessica fingered to delicate star. "It was a gift from someone very special," She replied in a soft whisper.

Jessica's eyes drifted across the room. Finally, she saw Will standing with his sister. She thought he was the hottest guy in the entire room. He carried himself perfectly in his all black suit.

Then, Jessica watched as Will stared back at her with the face of a wounded animal. She hated seeing him in pain. He believed she was with Antonio. Jessica longed for Will as he turned away from her.

Will had to know. He had to know how she really felt. Jessica was in love and she wanted him bad. Just as she was about to make her move, Daniel Colson came out.

"Everybody, please take your seats."

Jessica sighed and stole one final glance at Will. She would have to wait until the service was over.


End file.
